the_torie_zonefandomcom-20200213-history
The Torie Zone Wiki
'Welcome to The Torie Zone' Greetings and salutations! Make sure to slip into a comfy Hazmat suit because Torie James is a mediocre mess. Only time she's a 'hot' mess is in the summertime, thankyouverymuch! 'A Wee Background...' Born on the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous,Torie is the illegitimate love child of Han Solo and Daenerys Targaryen. Rescued by Gandalf shortly before her home planet was destroyed in the last days of the Clone Wars, she was raised in relative obscurity by her foster parents, Severus Snape and Pippi Longstocking. At the tender age of 113, she inherited the best little whorehouse in Texas and is rumored to be bringing Sexy Back. A self confessed chocoholic, she’s been engaged to Willy Wonka despite gossip surrounding a lifelong affair with Bruce Wayne. And clearly, she practices delusion on a daily basis. The truth is, she's simply an overgrown kid with a vivid imagination who loves to write and share her crazy with the world. Her future plans include, hopefully, buying a lovely Scottish castle and convincing Queen Elizabeth I that she'd make a fab addition to the Royal Family. NEW CAMELOT SERIES™ King Arthur. Camelot. Avalon. Merlin. Round Table. Swords of legend. Magic. The fantasy each word evokes continues to resonate through generations and is a topic of never ending attraction. Countless stories, told by many talented authors. Movies of such visual depth and pageantry it's hard to choose a favorite of this familiar tale. What if we got the players right but the stories wrong? I've taken the original stories (as most know them) and twisted them around in a manner that incorporates paranormal and fantasy romance. The reality of Excalibur and its function is brought to light as well. I'm trying to infuse the basic idea of Arthur's 'Round Table' and 'Camelot' codes into the books. Love. Loyalty. Honor. Friendship. Family. The underlying foundations in separate layers, wrapped up within the plots. So, what if we got the players right but the stories wrong? Welcome to NEW Camelot, not everything remains myth. TIMELESS NIGHT, BOOK ONE In an epic battle of good versus evil, one woman finds herself the focal point of a magical feud. Sabrina thought she knew who she was until a knight of long ago returns to steal her heart. If you could live forever, what would you choose to live for? I chose love... A silent guardian, Alexander has walked the corridors of time in pursuit of an end to a haunting prophecy. Sabrina has lived a life surrounded by modern magic, unaware that the greatest and deadliest of powers reside within her own soul. If it only takes the light of love to ignite the stars, what of the decadent seduction of darkness? All roads don't lead home and some myths only grow into legend. TIMELESS DESIRE, BOOK TWO ] Trust hides the truth and spans eternity when one secret-born of treachery and upheld by honor-stands between a broken heart and shattered soul. If you could live forever, what would you choose to live for? I chose honor... Awakening to a new world, Gawain has high hopes that the last 500 years have cooled the fires of hatred burning in the heart of his wife, Nimue. Cruelly betrayed by the one person she put all her faith and trust in, Nimue hasn't forgotten the lone cowardly act of one of King Arthur's greatest knights. Together again and yet forever apart, can they heal the past when a new enemy rises to threaten the foundation of all they hold dear? TIMELESS SURRENDER, BOOK THREE ] History branded him a coward. Prophecy labeled her his destruction. Some legends are born of lies. Others begin when the lies end. And not everything remains myth... "If you could live forever, what would you choose to live for? I chose power..." Born of darkness and raised on revenge, Mordred Lothian spent an eternity fighting for the honor of a woman who had none. Free of her hatred, his only goal is to pick up the pieces of betrayal and attempt to forge a new life in a world that never wanted him. Raised by one of Hollywood's most scandalous actresses, Jenalyn Rhodes knows true illusion begins when the end credits roll. Damaged by the one person who should have protected her most, she is determined to have no master and only one mistress: Herself. Thrown together to stop an ancient evil hell bent on vengeance, can the sacrifice of one be the salvation of the other? NEW CAMELOT NOVELLAS One shots within the New Camelot™ Universe. BEAUTY AND THE FEAST ] Fresh from her battle with Morgan Le Faye, Sabrina Foxworth is about to face the greatest and most dangerous challenge of her life… Cooking a Thanksgiving Meal. Now that the Lost Children of Camelot have come home and she's found a happiness she never knew possible, Bri wants to make their first holiday together a memorable and loving one. But between a missing father, her sexy but suddenly secretive vampire Knight, the warring Mayfairs and her own inability to master the art of boiling water, will the Great Light be able to pull it off? If you could live forever, what would you choose to live for? She chose…them. THE LADY OF THE LAKE ] No one should ever know their own destiny. No matter how great. Or terrible... Tall, dark, ruthless and mysterious, the Pirate King takes what he wants, when he wants, how he wants. A figure of mystery, he sails the Seven Seas in search of ill-gotten wealth while guarding the greatest treasure of all. Mab desires one thing above all others: to return to the home where her happiest memories were born. The Pirate King holds the key to granting her return but when determination turns to desire, can she keep her wits or will she succumb to the legendary magic of one man's touch? THE WEIRD AND THE WANDLESS ] Heavy is the head that wears the crown. Heavier still the one who can't decide what kind of cake she wants for the Wedding of the Year. From nobody to a Queen. From a Queen to ...Bridezilla? As a new year approaches, newly minted Queen of the Fae Sabrina Foxworth is living a life as foreign to her as pineapple on pizza. Trying to balance normalcy, magic lessons with Merlyn and planning the perfect wedding, pulling Excalibur from stone seems like child's play at this point. Determined to give her fiancée, Alexander Lakeland, the ceremony and reception a man of his wealth and stature deserves, her juggling act between duty and desire begins to hit the skids, causing her stress to rise and her hopes to fall. Whether it's picking a wedding location or conjuring incantations, her best doesn't seem to be enough and everything is going into a downward death spiral with no safety net in sight. At her wits end, her patience spent and her self-doubt rising fast, can she be a Queen, an Emrys and a wife or will she lose sight of what really matters most? THE GHOST OF SECRET'S GATE He wanted a home... ] 1861. Highlander Lachlan MacQueen is a man who lives by his rules and no other. Reckless and rootless, he roams the border towns between Scotland and England, a mercenary for hire with an unspoken determination to regain all he's lost. By any means necessary. When he inadvertently saves the life of Queen Victoria, she rewards him with a royal boon, the deed to a small manse nestled along the shores of Loch Ness called Secret's Gate and a stipend to ensure his outlaw days are over. But past sins demand payment and when the price becomes too high, Lachlan's untimely death becomes another skeletal ghost in an unopened closet. She wanted to heal... 2017. Verity Harper's memories of Secret's Gate are hazy at best. Two months spent in Scotland 25 years ago echo with remnants of a mysterious, hasty departure home to America and fresh beginnings with her mother, Pamela and new stepfather, Archibald MacQueen. Now, she returns to claim the legacy left to her by Archie; the very manor of her erstwhile childhood summer. But the free spirited, fun loving child that roamed the grounds with innocent glee has been replaced by a heartbroken woman full of remorse and shattered by regret. And now, she's beginning to question her own sanity. Can a lie that destroyed one life give another the truth it needs to be whole? KISS OF THE GRIMOIRE Returning home after a seven-year trip abroad, an English rose finds herself the reluctant heir to a legacy that spans generations and puts her in the direct path of a killer desperate enough to murder to keep his secret safe... Witch. Actress Evermir O'Kelly is one of Europe's most celebrated actresses, the daughter of a baronetcy and a woman with a troubled past. Born with the ability of precognition, the heritage of her mother's ancestors, Evie learned at a young age to first suppress then deny them in order to please her class obsessed father. When his love of status overcomes his love of family and he sells her to the highest bidder, she rebels, fleeing to Paris to escape his own brand of madness. But when her visions return with frightening, nightmarish intensity, she knows she can't run forever and returns home to find herself quickly embroiled in a murder investigation. Wanderer Playing a fool on stage is all in a night's work for James Squire. An outwardly, merry, bumbling man with an infectious laugh and clumsy manners, his façade hides a darker secret. And purpose. After years spent tracking his prey, he has at last found her and played the fawning accolade for her pleasure. It's too bad his obsession couldn't be more blind to his obvious affections. But he won't let Evie get away that easily and when she returns home, he isn't far behind. Her surrender will be his ultimate salvation. One way or another. Wicked Dashing, sensual and dedicated Matthew McGreer is a man rising high in the ranks of Scotland Yard. A cunning, straight forward man, noted for his sharp acumen and inherent skills of deduction, he is helping to lead the team working feverishly to discover the identity of London's most notorious killer, The Whitechapel Murderer aka Jack the Ripper. The last thing he needs muddling his work ethic is the appearance of a saucy redhead who appears to have close ties to the killer. Family ties. Thrust into a deadly game of cat and mouse, will Evie trust herself and her legacy enough to allow the sight to guide her true? Or will she lose her heart to one man and her life to another? FRACTURED FANTASIES™ Fractured Fantasies™ are short, cautionary, carnal tales written in the vein of Twilight Zone. With a lot of sex. Twisty, dark sex. ] POINT OF NO RETURN One night a year, impiety and temptation take center court at the invitation only event hosted by the mysterious Avan Noxturna. Decadent darkness, burning lust, and wicked intentions hide behind innocent masks in the most innocuous places. The fires of hell may blaze hot, but the flames of passion consume common sense when obsessive memories escape to ignite an inferno of intimate bliss that will sear both saint and sinner. ] RECLAIMING THE RABBIT HOLE Madly erotic and impossible dreams have turned Edee Carroll’s waking hours into an embarrassingly nightmarish reality. Carnal passion and a curious nature lead her through the doorway of a doctor specializing in her problem. There are some doors that should never be opened and when the road is paved with crooked desire and dangerous secrets, it doesn’t matter which direction the truth leads. Time is running out and there’s a thin line between satisfaction and suffering. ] SELFIE When promise of a better life comes knocking, a poor girl from the wrong side of the tracks makes all the right moves to ensure her future. An unbreakable deal and growing vanity blinds this luscious beauty to the true price of power, passion and a false painting of the downside to immortality. = NEVERMORE ] Newlyweds on a romantic, Spanish honeymoon find themselves battling against stereotypes after a short engagement leads to a much longer commitment. In the shadows of infatuation, however, lay the groundwork for a cruel coupling that even death cannot part. ] NO CHANGE POLICY IN ROOM 8 Nerdy sexpot, Maggie, is good at minding her own business. But when Tall, Dark, and Horny makes his presence known, she answers the siren call of anonymous lust on the first ring. Able to get her juices stirring, she’s more than willing to give this contender a shot. It’s been a long time since someone made the grade. Thinly veiled secrets don’t hold water when mystery bleeds into misery and pleasure demands payment with pain. THE FACTORY ] A glittering citadel born from blood money and power tripping provides the perfect stage for its mysterious owner and his young, dazzling wife. Before the final act is called and the curtain falls, they'll both be tested to the limits of their personal, moral compasses. And neither of theirs point true north. ]] THE NOMAD In a post-apocalyptic, dystopian future, one young warrior woman travels the world in search of help against The Great Evil. When her travels take her far underground to the lair of the last great Champion, she finds duty mixing with desire and a tender temptation that threatens her mission. ] THE OFFERING A young woman eager to escape the burning tragedies of her past, suddenly finds the road ahead paved with danger, desire and the stubborn will of the one man in all creation she can never seem to get away from. What happens when the flames of destiny and the fires of horrible curse crash and explode into a delicious dilemma that has no end but carries painful new beginnings? Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse